Hellsing Drabble Collection
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: A collection of drabbles varying in lengths, focused on Hellsing.
1. Insanity

It always burned in the back of his mind.

The Insanity.

The voices of millions of souls screamed inside of him, pulling him deeper in.

They screamed, cried, whispered.

And mocked his weakness.

The voices chipped away at his mind until he couldn't tell what was right and wrong anymore.

And they would never stop.


	2. Misfortune

Getting defeated by Abraham.

Getting turned into their pet.

Being bound to them forever.

Killing people again and again whether he likes it or not.

Loosing his loved ones.

No one to share his pain and feelings.

No one who could understand him.

Called a monster by everyone he met.

Eternal loneliness.

He would never be free again.

It was hard to remember what freedom was like.

He thought it was amazing. No one to tell you what to do. no restrictions. But now...

Now his wings were clipped. Almost his every move was an order. One restriction after another.

His life was just one big misfortune after another.


	3. Smile

The red eyes.

The pale skin.

The dark mane of hair.

The long, dark, lanky, but graceful body.

He was a strange creature.

He seemed to be emotionless at first glance. Uncaring of the world around him.

Then in battle.

The smile on his face was frightening to say the least.

The sharp, dangerous fangs were exposed as the manic grin appeared and his eyes seemed to glow with his insanity.

And then it was over.

The smile gone until needed again.

Yes, he was a strange creature.

But interesting.


	4. Silence

30 years he had fought to come back.

30 years he had battled with the souls inside of him.

30 years for nothing.

Integra had been ill when he had returned. And refused to let him change her.

She had died after a few months.

Police girl was killed in battle a few weeks after he returned.

Everyone was gone.

No orders from his master.

No joking with Walter.

No strange human comments from Seras.

Just silence.

Cold, calculating silence.

A constant thing in his life.


	5. Questioning

"Why is he like that?"

I was made to be like this.

"What's wrong with him?"

I'm insane.

"Why is he so different?"

I think differently.

"What is his problem?"

Humans, fake vampires, life.

"Why is he such a monster?"

It's who I am.

So many questions.

So many answers he would never speak aloud.


	6. Blood

Seras bit her lip as she stared down at the blood pack.

Her fangs grew longer and she growled.

She snapped out of it and let out a scream of rage before lashing out at the blood pack, flinging it across the room where it hit the wall.

She sighed and sat on top of her coffin, her head in her hands.

She couldn't do it.

She was weak.

She remembered what she had said to her master once.

"I feel like I'll lose something important." She murmured.

What was so important.

She chose this life.

She was afraid of losing her humanity. Afraid of becoming a monster.

But that wasn't all she as afraid of.

Seras lay back in her coffin, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Alucard strayed through her mind.

She remembered the night that he had changed her clearly.

She remembered catching a glimpse of his red eyes and feeling her heart skip a beat.

That was it.

That was why she was afraid of drinking blood.

Donated or his.

She was afraid of losing him.


	7. Rainbow

"Pleeeeease master?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"You're so mean. It's about vampires. And apparently it's really good."

"No."

"Alucard, just go to keep her out of trouble." Integra said, getting annoyed with the argument.

"But maste-"

"NOW!"

Alucard growled and grabbed a grinning Seras, dragging her outside.

They walked into town and entered the cinema.

The male vampire glared murderously at the 'Twilight' movie poster.

The film began.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" Seras said excitedly, her eyes wide and sparkling.

Alucard walked next to her, his eye twitching behind his glasses.

Sparkling?

This Stephanie Meyer was going to PAY!


	8. Grey

The lives saved.

The lives lost.

The ghouls.

The humans.

Black.

White.

In this business there is is no right and wrong.

No good or evil.

No black and white.

Just grey.

This is his world.

Forever more.


	9. Fortitude

Alucard grunted as the seal made pain stab through him again.

"Give up."

"No."

"The pain from the seal intensified and he struggled to stop himself from screaming.

"Give up."

"No."

A stake was stabbed through his chest and the seal flared, making him gasp in pain.

The chains shook as he did from the pain and his eyes were blurred from the blood tears escaping out of them.

"Give up vampire king."

"Never."


	10. Vacation

"DAMN IT ALUCARD! 3 OF THE SOLDIERS HAD BROKEN LIMBS!"

"It was a training exercise. I told you Seras should have done it. I get carried away." Alucard mumbled looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'M HOLDING YOU COMPLETELY RESPONSIBLE! YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Alucard stared at the floor, usual smirk gone, before he phased through the floor.

Integra rubbed her temple, sitting back down with a sigh.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Sir Integra?" Walter asked. He had honestly felt sorry for Alucard.

Integra closed her eyes and replayed the scene.

Now she was calmer, she remembered the look on Alucard's face at the last thing she had said.

He looked hurt.

His red eyes had filled with the emotion as he had bitten his lip and stared at the floor before phasing through it.

But she had been too blind to notice.

She sighed again. "I'll make it up to him."

'I need a vacation.' She thought.


	11. Mother Nature

**Thanks for the reviews people ^w^ Cookies to maroongrad for being the first one :D**

* * *

><p>There were many kinds of vampires in the world.<p>

Each unique.

Each from Mother Nature herself.

There were fake vampires. Freaks. Untrue vampires who were driven to the blood thirst through a chip created by humanity.

There were vampires like the priest that attacked Seras. Rogue vampires who killed for fun and created armies of ghouls.

There were vampires like Seras, who refused to drink human blood. It made her weak. But kept a little bit of her human self within her.

Then there was Alucard. Maybe the last of his kind.

The True Undead.

He could regenerate, shape shift, turn into mist, absorb souls and withstand many conditions.

But he was also unique as he had a human master.

A vampire with a human master had never been heard of before. No human had ever gained power over a vampire.

There were many different kinds of vampires.

Each unique.

Each from Mother Nature herself.


End file.
